


The Beast

by SWAG_77



Series: Get Thrawn In Star Wars Rebels [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: This piece is a flash drabble and work in progress (WIP) to answer this question: What if Grand Admiral Thrawn is negotiating with the Galactic Empire to help the Chiss Ascendancy to fight these beings encountered years ago  called "Far Outsiders" or the Yuuzhan Vong?





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a flash drabble and work in progress (WIP) to answer this question: What if Grand Admiral Thrawn is negotiating with the Galactic Empire to help the Chiss Ascendancy to fight these beings encountered years ago called "Far Outsiders" or the Yuuzhan Vong?
> 
> The Chiss Ascendancy learn of their power by an attack on a Chiss space planet, Catia with just ONE of their ships, called a MIID RO-IK. There is hardly an army, just beasts that attack like predators fast. 
> 
> The Chiss Ascendancy asked the Killiks for assistance as long as they do not force them to join the hives. The Killiks agree with complicity. 
> 
> These events unfolds at the same time Grand Moff Tarkin tells Grand Admiral Thrawn that his TIE Defender Project will shut down without his debate.

 

 

In his ready room aboard the ISD Chimaera, Thrawn receives a long range transmission from his homeworld, Csilla in Chiss Space. The hologram sent from an ally in the Ascendancy. He presses a few buttons to watch the hologram from his projector.

The Ascendancy sigil appears in space for less than 2 seconds, and then the hologram starts to play:

A huge battle between the known starships of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and they were caught in the planet’s gravity and pulled down to its surface melting metal slag and covered in acid.

Large bug creatures similar to the Killiks fire lasers back to the alien beasts in space that appear impervious to the lava bombs that fire from an unknown vector. Suddenly, large worm beasts bite the hulls of the CEDF starships as the Killik hives are blown shredded apart by gas explosions.

The ground scene is worse. Large tripod creatures spray fire on the warriors from the landing pads. Then, the image pans into the heavens and focuses on a single monstrous ship that floats in high orbit. It has 4-5 intercalating white and black stripes and orange cilia, which absorbs electromagnetic atomic missiles into its scaly hull. The missile blasts ineffective against the ship. The beast ship sucks up and eats missiles like a baby who devours sweets, gleefully.

Then the beast ship spits and vaporizes Killik warriors, which chokes them from a gas poison as they collapse to the planet below. Suddenly, the visual from holocam melts and explodes and the hologram stops.

“That’s the Chiss Ascendancy planet Catia.” Thrawn with his hand on his chin, mutters from the footage. He sits a long time, and then reviews the hologram frame by frame and inspects the production credits when he decrypts a hidden message from his secret ally. He translates the Cheuhn to Basic.

“We decrypted the language registers of the Far-Outsiders who this beast ship a MIID RO-IK. It is 1700 meters in size and carries a complement of organic tripods and their large worm creatures. The cilia fire lava and throw lava bombs through their cannons. This ships destroyed the main city within 15 minutes. When will the Galactic Empire be ready?”

 

 

 

Thrawn sits back in thought when he receives a transmission from Grand Moff Tarkin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
